


Soulgazing Harry

by Jitter



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Other, Soulgaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitter/pseuds/Jitter





	Soulgazing Harry

You were standing in a small room, decorated mostly in textures instead of colors and there in the middle stood Harry, unlike you had ever seen him before. 

He stood tall, as always, but there was a glow around him, silver and blue and white hot, burning like fire but cold as ice. On closer inspection the glow grew like it had a mind of its own and formed a pair of powerful feathery wings on his back.

His eyes were dark, almost completely concealed by shadows and there was a mark on each of his cheeks, like a scarification tattoo. On the left cheek there was a letter-like symbol that looked like Malachim -Uriel’s sigil- and it was currently burning silver. On his right cheek, a snowflake, -Winter- burning with an icy cold blue. 

A white hot fire started burning in his eyes and there was briefly the shape of a constellation in there, as shadows appeared and lunged at him. He opened his fists and clenched again and a staff appeared in his hands, the runes etched on it glowing green and eerie. He hit the ground hard with it making a chasm appear at his feet.

Roaring fire rose from the pit and Harry started throwing the attacking shadows in it. You could vaguely discern some forms: a scorpion, the face of an Outsider, Knights of the blackened Denarius, Ogres, Red court without their flesh masks. They lashed out at him as they appeared, raking him with sharp claws, biting at him, but with each wound the snowflake on his cheek glowed brighter, so that Harry could fight on. Uriel’s sigil burned away at Harry as he began hurling soulfire at his enemies.  

Figures stood behind him, reaching up as if to help him but he shoved them away. 

_**_My fight._  ** _

His voice resonated in the room. 

_**My struggle.** _

_**My war.**   _

The more Harry fought, the more injuries he received, while he burned away more and more of his very soul. He didn’t seem to notice, his mind set only on fighting everything that went bump in the night. And he fought and fought and all his fires burned brightly, never flickering, never failing.


End file.
